Pacientes Problemáticos
by Manzana835
Summary: Peter no se toma bien eso de estar en cama todo el día. Magneto accidentalmente ayuda (Parte 3 de la serie Protección) (Traducción)


**N/A: Neocolai no es dueño de X-Men ni de nada relacionado a la franquicia.**

 **N/T: La historia no es de mi propiedad ni autoria, la original puede ser encontrada en el perfil de Neocolai.**

* * *

Erik asumió que Hank tendría tres días de paz antes de que la pesadilla plateada destrozara con vibraciones su litera. Cielos, el niño debía haber sido un fastidio para sus maestros. A Erik no le sorprendería si el niño hubiese reprobado el preescolar.

"¡Déjame _iiiir_ , Hank!"

Ocho horas, ocho horas desde que habían tomado refugio en ese abandonado, mohoso y destrozado motel, y el caos ya había comenzado. Erik miró al cielo, agradecido de que el niño no fuera su responsabilidad.

"¡Ya puedo caminar!" las protestas continuaron. "Mira, todo lo que tengo que hacer es – "

Un doloroso y estridente ruido sordo, mas el sonido de fragmentos de vidrio esparciéndose hicieron que Erik tuviera tres pensamientos. Hank podía cuidar del mocoso. El estúpido niño algún día se las arreglaría para matarse. Gracias al cielo que nunca había sido padre de un velocista.

Un sutil cuarto pensamiento invadió a Erik respecto a la astillada puerta. Se recargó en el marco, sacudiendo su cabeza mientras Hank desenredaba al niño de la intravenosa y lo arrojaba de regreso a la rechinante litera.

"Es por esto que dije _quieto,_ " Hank dijo exasperadamente. Le correspondía el turno de la noche, dejando de lado el vidrio roto.

Peter se retorció disconforme, sin duda lamentado el haber forzado una extremidad recientemente fracturada. "¡No puedo estar todo el día aquí, Hank! ¡No hay nada que hacer!"

Nina había sido creativa a la hora de entretenerse. Antes, los animales habían sido sus amigos, sin embargo, solía comportarse igual en días lluviosos.

Era extraño que estuviese pensando en ella en un momento así.

"¿El niño está causando problemas?" Erik habló para distraerse. Charles estaba equivocado, jamás encontraría paz.

Peter se sobresaltó, aturdido como un ave que ha chocado contra una ventana. La expresión de Hank se volvió más severa.

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti Magneto?"

Ah, cierto. El gigante peludo aún sabía como guardar un rencor. Erik se cruzo de brazos indiferentemente.

"Escuche un cataclismo."

"Estoy _bien,_ " Peter declaró, mirando a Hank. "Sólo quería respirar un poco."

"Tu tobillo izquierdo esta esguinzado, el derecho está roto y fue electrocutado," Erik declaró sin piedad. "Cualquier movimiento fuera de cama está prohibido por las siguientes cuarenta y ocho horas."

La admiración suavizó el semblante de Hank, mientras que el de Peter se contrajo en una mueca burlona. "Claro, _papá._ "

Inmediatamente su insolencia se esfumó. Sus ojos marrones de abrieron, llenos de ansiedad pero con un aire de alivio.

Herido o no, Erik tenía un margen de tolerancia para cualquier otro atrevimiento. "Cuida tus palabras, Niño."

La satisfacción se transformo en tranquilidad mientras Peter se hundía en las almohadas, sus manos jugueteaban con esa incansable e infernal energía. Erik lo miro con la expresión que reservaba para Nina cuando ella deliberadamente se escabullía de la cama después de que se le dijera 'No'.

"Mira niño, no sé con qué clase de modales te haya educado tu familia, pero de donde yo vengo el respeto es dado por hecho. Cuando era un niño-"

"Entiendo, entiendo." Peter alzó las manos, súbitamente complaciente. Ajustó su tono a uno serio. "no necesito la lección. Lo lamento, lo juro. Yo sólo quería decir que..."

Estaba tartamudeando de nuevo. Erik se recargó en la pared y esperó.

Cerrando sus ojos, Peter escupió, "Es sólo que, creo que deberías saber que yo soy-"

"¿Peet-ehr?"

Una bruma azul y Erik se alejó de la puerta, apenas esquivando una niebla de cabello negro y cola enrollada. Kurt se tambaleo y ofreció un paquete que lucía grotescamente como esos empalagosos bollos, llenos de químicos cremosos y jarabe de maíz que normalmente se venden en la estación de gas.

"Encontré lo que me pediste, pero no me dejaron llevármelos sin pagar. El profesor no hubiera estado feliz si los robaba. Me debes un dólar con veinticinco."

"Kurt, tú maldito-" un par de maldiciones acompañaron a la caja de pañuelos que reboto contra la cabeza del mutante azul.

"¡Oigan, oigan!" gritó Hank alzando los brazos mientras Kurt siseaba. "¡Esta es una habitación de hospital!"

"Pulgoso-" La rabieta de Quicksilver terminó con un _¡umph!_ mientras la estructura de la cama se enroscaba alrededor de su cintura y lo ataba a las almohadas. Los dientes de Kurt se asomaron en burla mientras el velocista vibraba furiosamente.

"¡Esto no es justo!" se quejó mirando retadoramente a Erik.

"No mas discusión," Erik declaró finalmente entrando a la habitación. Presionó un dedo contra la cara de Peter y enfatizó, "Descanso en cama. Escucha a la enfermera..." miró deliberadamente a Hank, ganándose un ceño resentido, "... Haz lo que se te dice, no velocidad, no peleas."

El niño lo observó como un seguidor aterrorizado. "Está bien..."

Desconcertado por la súbita atención por parte de los demás ocupantes de la habitación, Erik se enderezó y asintió. "Bien."

"¿Puedes quitarme esto ahora?" Peter chilló, refiriéndose al improvisado 'cinturón'. Se enganchó a las cajas de twinkies de Kurt y puso uno entero en su boca. Erik tuvo la imagen de Nina cuando se tenía que sentar en una esquina, sólo que el diablillo parecía un pequeño trapeador con una mancha de crema en la nariz.

Rodando los ojos, Erik retrajo el metal, dándole una advertencia final, "Estate quieto."

Peter cayó contra las almohadas con una rabieta y miro atentamente a su compañero.

"Si-i, estate quieto, Quicksilver." El mutante de cola azul lo provocó.

Una vacía caja de twinkies lo golpeó en la nariz mientras seis envolturas eran arrojadas.

Erik giró los ojos y evadió la habitación, dejando a los mutantes arreglar sus infantiles querellas.

Después de todo, el niño era problema de Hank.


End file.
